


911

by Emmeline2019



Category: Carol (2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:27:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21886651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmeline2019/pseuds/Emmeline2019
Relationships: Carol Aird/Therese Belivet
Comments: 59
Kudos: 76





	1. Chapter 1

Carol checked the time  
Long past supper time though Therese had said she was going to stop off with some work mates to have a Xmas drink.  
She looked to see if she missed a voice mail message from her darling.  
No. Nothing.  
Carol sighed. She didn't want to seem like a mother hen or an over bearing stodgy older lover but it was going on 9 p.m. More than long enough to have had two drinks at O'Hanley's.  
Where was Therese?  
Carol went to the oven, removed the dinner plate she had placed in there to keep warm for Therese. She lifted up the foil noticing how tonights dinner was now too dried out to be palatable. She tossed the contents in the bin and placed the now empty dish in the sink.  
Suddenly her phone came to life with Therese's ringtone (Like An Angel Passing Through My Room by ABBA.).  
"Yes, darling" Carol said fully expecting to hear Therese on the other head offering up an excuse and apology for being so late.  
Instead it was Dannie, one of Therese's co workers informing her Therese had an accident and was in the ED at St. Peter's hospital. Before Dannie could say anymore Carol said she was on her way.


	2. EMERGENCY DEPT.

Carol pulled in front of the doors to the ED.  
She quickly exited her car, leaving the keys in the ignition and grabbing the parking stub from the valet.  
She didn't have time for niceities. Therese needed her!  
Pushing the automatic doors open Carol burst into the waiting area and ran up to the clerk at the desk.  
"Where is she! Where's my wife. WHERE IS SHE?"  
The ED clerk asked Carol whom she was looking for.  
"MY WIFE, DAMN IT! MY WIFE!"  
Just then Dannie exited the men's room.  
He saw Carol hovering over the poor ED clerk, yelling at her, asking where her wife was. Carol was beside herself with worry and it showed.  
Dannie walked over to Carol and speaking softly told her Therese was having an MRI done and that they had been waiting for Carol to arrive.  
He apologized to the ED clerk who assured him she took no offense.  
She asked Carol her wife's name.  
"Belivet Aird. Therese Belivet Aird. She's my wife. Please, please let me go to her."  
The clerk said the patient was having an MRI done and she would talk to the doctor to see when she might go back.  
Dannie pulled Carol to the side as Carol asked what happened.  
Dannie said as they were leaving the bar Therese slipped on some ice and as she started to fall his brother Phil caught her. But she fell in such a way she twisted her neck and within minutes lost her balance and said her head "felt funny". She then got violently ill and couldn't stand up and started vomiting so they dialed 911 and here they were, waiting.  
Carol sat down, shaking, tears in her eyes. Dannie put his arm around her shoulders to comfort her.  
The clerk walked over to Carol to ask her to come to the desk so she could complete her wife's admittance to the hospital.  
Carol's eyes widened. Admittance?  
The clerk assured her it was just a formality. They required the patients insurance, demigraphics, allergies, etc and consent for care and since the patient was unable to give consent her spouse could.  
Carol readily supplied everything needed and when she had electronically signed consent fir medical care asked to speak to the doctor and to be with Therese.  
The ED clerk looked at her screen, said the patient was now slotted for a CAT scan so she was not in her bed but she would have Carol escorted back to the patients room in the ED to wait for her. She called a PCA over and asked him to take Carol to section A bed 5.  
Carol quickly hugged Dannie and thanked him for staying till she came. Dannie said he wasn't leaving till he knew Therese was okay so he would sit in the waiting room till he heard good news.  
Carol wiped her tears with her free hand as she walked back with the PCA escorting her. She barely noticed how busy the place was with patients, doctors, nurses, pca's, etc. The medical staff all busily attending to various needs.  
As soon as she was at A 5 she sat down in the available chair next to the bed and thanked the PCA. She saw Therese's jacket tossed over the linen cart, her scarf on top. Carol picked up the scarf, held it to her and inhaled deeply Therese's perfume.  
Where was her darling and when, oh when, would a doctor come talk to her about Therese?  
Waiting, not knowing, was excrutiating.  
Carol put her head in her hands and sobbed.

"Miss, Miss, are you Carol?"  
Carol looked up, nodding, wiping away her tears.  
A very tall, male doctor handed her a box of tissue.  
"I'm Dr. Amory, a neurologist. We think Therese may have had a minor stroke."  
Carol gasped. Stroke, she thought. She's too young.  
Dr. Amory continued. "I was told she slipped, may have hit her head or jerked it suddenly so we suspect, but won't know till we read the results of her MRI and CT scan that she may have injured herself internally. I'm leaning towards a dissection of an artery. As I said I won't know for sure till I look at her scan. I would need to admit her, though, okay?"  
Carol nodded yes. This was all too much for her to take in all at once.  
A stroke. What did that mean for her darling?  
For now she just had to wait.


	3. D5

Meanwhile.......  
Therese was violently ill. Vomiting. Soiling herself. Screaming "I can't...get me out of here... my head....I feel sick.... dizzy" so that they had to administer something to quiet her via IV to enable them to do the tests required.  
Therese was in and out of consciousness, overwhelmed at times, not thinking clearly, not really knowing what was happening.  
Someone spoke to Therese.  
"Can you lay still?"  
Next, the same person put what looked like a metal mask over her head and neck. She heard/felt the mask being screwed down.  
"I need you to lay still, okay? You will hear banging. That's normal."  
Then they walked away.  
Something whined as if revving up. Then bang bang.  
Again somwthing whined. Another bang bang.  
Now unscrewing mask.  
Therese lost consciousness again.

Carol stood up the minute the techs wheeled Therese in the cubicle.  
Therese looked so pale, so tiny on the gurney.  
IV in her left hand.  
The male techs asked Carol to move aside so they could place the patient in the bed.  
She readily complied.  
Watching her beloved Therese seemingly asleep made Carol want to cry out, scream! Instead she put her closed hand to her mouth to prevent her from doing so. Therese didn't need to see her upset.  
Carol asked of one of the techs when she would speak to a doctor. "Please, I need to know what's going on."  
A nurse walked in the room with an IV pole and connected Therese to it. As she did so she addressed Carol.  
"I'm Mary, Therese's nurse. You're her spouse, Carol?"  
Carol nodded yes, then asked what was going on.  
"Right now I'm starting an IV of ringer's lactate to keep Therese hydrated. The doctor will be in shortly to speak with you."  
"Can't you tell me what's going on?"  
"We have to let the doctor do that. I know it's hard but they are waiting on some tests to come back so it's best to let them tell you."  
Carol reached out to touch Therese's hand and then pulled back asking was it all right for her to hold her hand.  
"Of course it is," Mary replied and left.

Carol held Therese's hand lightly watching intently.  
Therese groaned, her eyes fluttered open. Carol stood up, softly caressed Therese's face and said "darling, I'm here."  
Therese looked a bit vacantly at Carol and attempted to speak.  
"Shhhh darling, don't talk. Shhhh."

Just then a woman doctor strode in.  
"I'm Dr. Daoud, one of the neuro attendants taking care of Therese and you are?"  
Carol replied she was Therese's spouse, Carol.  
Dr. Daoud pulled up a chair and sat.  
She started to explain that Therese had a dissected right cervical artery between vertebrates 3 and 5. That they were concerned about a blood clot so they needed to admit her to the stroke unit for monitoring and to administer certain medication as prevention and for continuous observation. She told Carol the good news was the part of the brain that would be affected usually showed very little deficit but only time would tell. Did Carol understand?

"Yes, yes. Can I go with her?", Carol asked.  
Dr. Daoud said not at first. Let them get Therese settled, medications started and Carol could visit but only for a short while. The doctor said they would know more once 24 hours had passed.  
Dr. Daoud said Therese was young which was in her favor, the tear not uncommon in someone her age and 75 % of patients healed without any surgical intervention.  
Carol looked over to Therese, still not awakening. So silent, unlike her usual chattiness which Carol so wished for now.  
Carol drew Therese's hand to her lips and kissed her palm.  
"My poor angel", she whispered.

Soon the nurse returned with two aides following pushing a gurney. She told Carol they had secured a bed on D5 for Therese so they were now moving her.  
Carol moved aside, reluctantly letting go of her love's hand.  
As the aides placed Therese in rhe gurney she opened her eyes and weakly called Carol's name.  
"I'm here, darling, I'm here."

As they wheeled Therese out of the cubicle Carol collapsed in the chair, sobbing.


	4. Nurse Rachel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to MICA1962

Once Therese arrived on D5, Rachel, her nurse for the next 12 hours took report.  
The unit PCA was busy putting compression socks on Therese, covering her with a blanket from the warmer and placing a pitcher of ice water and cups on the nearby tray.  
Therese started to come to when the socks were being placed on her feet.  
She saw she was in a hospital gown. How had she got undressed? Where exactly was she? What...?  
Just then her nurse entered, introduced herself, asked her her name, the date, year. Therese answered correctly but had to think about it.  
How much do you weigh the nurse asked.  
110 Therese replied.  
"I'm drawing some blood through your IV."  
Only then did Therese notice an IV on the top of her left hand.  
When had that happened?  
Meanwhile Rachel hung a bag on the IV pole and attached it to an IV she hadn't noticed in her right arm.  
"What is that?" she asked the nurse.  
"Heparin."  
Therese blinked.  
"Lithium?"she asked the nurse.  
Rachel looked at her and repeated "heparin" once again.  
Therese looked puzzled. Why was she getting lithium?  
She again said lithium with a question mark.  
Rachel again repeated "heparin."  
The nurse made sure to note this in her charting.  
Suddenly Therese asked for Carol.  
"I need Carol. Please someone call her. She must be worried."  
"Where am I?"  
Rachel explained she had taken a fall, lost consciousness, had been taken to the ED and was now on D5. Did she remember any of this?  
Therese shook her head no.  
Rachel explained that was understandable especially because she had been given a mild sedative to help with some imaging tests but that was wearing off now.  
"Carol. I need Carol."  
The unit was a locked one so patients couldn't wander off. Therese was just one of 12 patients on the unit, both male and female, separated only by cloth curtains.  
Rachel assured Therese that Carol was just outside, in the waiting room but she would only be allowed in for 15 minutes. Therese needed to rest.

Carol was outside D5, in the waiting room, pacing back and forth. Dannie was there, also./> Finally Dr. Daoud gave permission for a short visit and Carol was escorted back. Dannie attempted to slip in behind Carol but nurse Rachel stopped him saying her patient needed to rest up. Perhaps tomorrow he could visit.  
Dannie mentally added up how much he could afford in flowers for Therese.  
Carol wanted to rush to Therese but the nurse cautioned her saying Therese needed quiet, she was a bit fuzzy, which was to be expected but not to be alarmed about it. Her visit had to be short but Carol could come back in the morning after 9 a.m.  
Carol composed herself before she pulled back the curtain to enter.  
Carol gasped. Therese looked so tiny in that bed with tubes running in or out of each arm and a monitor above her head constantly checking her vital signs./>   
Carol leant over placing a gentle kiss on Therese's cheek. She placed her hand over Therese's.  
Therese opened her eyes and started to tear up. "I'm sorry, Carol."  
"Sorry for what?" Carol said. "Baby, for what?"  
"All the fuss and bother", whined a teary Therese.  
"Oh, poo! You are never any fuss and bother, darling. I was just so worried."  
Therese's lip quivered as she said "I wanna go home."  
"You will, angel, but right now you need to rest and do what the doctors and nurses ask of you, okay? I want you home, too."  
Just then the nurse came in to draw more blood informing Carol her patient needed to rest but that she could come back tomorrow.  
Carol kissed Therese lightly on the lips, whispered "see you in the morning, darling" and, as she parted the curtain to leave, looked back at her wife again thinking how tiny she looked.


	5. What A Difference A Day Makes, 24 Little Hours

Carol was outside D5 exactly at 9 a.m.   
She gave her name to the ward clerk, whom she was here to see and her relationship to the patient.  
The clerk called back and getting the okay from the nurse Carol rushed in only to remind herself to slow down.  
She carried a vase of straw flowers in her hands for Therese.  
Rachel, the night shift nurse was gone to be replaced by a much younger nurse named Taylor.  
Carol wasn't happy about the change. She much preferred the older nurse to this what looked like just out of nursing school grad. But she was cordial just cautious.  
Carol parted the curtain spying Therese scarfing down pancakes.  
"Good morning, darling", as she leaned over and kissed Therese's cheek.  
With her mouth full Therese replied "mornin" and kept on eating.  
Carol placed the flowers on the tray next to Therese and sat down.  
"How are you feeling, darling? Did the doctor come see you today?"  
Therese smiled. "I feel fine. I want to go home but the doc said I need to stay at least anorher 24 hours. My pp or pt or whatever isn't what he wants yet. Carol, ask my nurse what that is."  
Carol reached over, brushing Therese's bangs out of her eyes. "I will, darling. I'll ask, okay? Do you need anything?"  
"More pancakes! I'm starved."  
Carol started laughing with joy.  
"What's so funny?" Therese asked pouting.  
"You my darling. You." Carol laughed. "Last night you were at death's door it seemed driving me crazy with worry and today you are ravenous and wanting to go home. I'm happy, angel, happy."  
Carol reached over kissing Therese's on the lips.  
"Hmmm, you taste of maple syrup, darling. Perhaps, when you are all better and feel up to it we have a bottle of maple syrup at home and we could..." Carol winked wickedly which made Therese laugh and kiss her back.  
Just then Taylor entered. " I have to do some tests." Addressing Carol she said "You can stay if you like."  
Carol sat back in the chair.  
Taylor asked Therese her name, where she was, the date, who the President was. She asked her to follow her finger without moving her head, just her eyes. Then had her stick out her tongue, move it side to side, up and down.  
Therese rolled her eyes in exasperation saying to Carol all night long they ask me the same thing. Geez!  
Taylor smiled, Carol said shush, let the nurse do her job.  
Taylor checked her IV, said she would be back with a fresh bag.

Just as the nurse left Dannie rushed into the cubicle, handing Therese a dozen roses while leaning over and kissing her on the cheek.  
"How ya doin', kiddo? Feel better? Ya had me worried!"  
Dannie plopped down on the bed next to Therese.  
Before she could say anything in reply Dannie said "Ya look like somethin' out of a sci fi movie all hooked up like this."  
Therese giggled while Carol laughed.  
"When ya goin' home, huh?"  
Carol chimed in. "Not today, maybe late tomorrow."  
"Darling, while Dani keeps you company let me see about getting you more pancakes. You are still hungry?".  
"Famished. I could eat a whole stack of pancakes."  
Carol stood up, kissed Therese on the lips much longer than before, giving Dani the "she's my girl" look and walked out of the cubicle.  
When Carol knew Therese couldn't see or hear her she started to tremble and cry, quietly. The nurse came over, spoke quietly to Carol assuring her that Therese was doing just fine.   
Carol remembered Therese wanting to know what pp or pt was.  
Taylor smiled, said it was pt short for prothrombin time. A test used to measure clotting. She explained Therese was getting heparin through the IV and when discharged the doctor had prescribed Plavix to be taken daily as a precaution.  
Carol thanked her, wiped her tears and went to get a stack of pancakes with maple syrup for her angel.


	6. I Wanna Go Homeeeee

Carol returned with a huge stack of pancakes for Therese from the hospital cafeteria.  
Upon returning she found a doctor talking to Therese.  
Carol opened the curtain and as she did so the doctor turned to see who had just entered.  
"Good morning," Carol said in greeting as she placed the plate of pancakes on the end table next to Therese.  
Therese piped in before the doctor had a chance to return the greeting.  
Therese whined, "I wanna go home but Dr. Amory says it's too soon, that I still need to be.....please I wanna go home...", as she teared up.  
Carol sat in the chair next to the bed and taking Therese's hand in her own said, " Let's listen to what Dr. Amory has to say, okay?" as she turned her attention to the doctor.  
Dr. Amory smiled, explained her diagnosis, her current treatment, how important it was for Therese to be getting an IV of heparin right now and monitoring her pt. He suggested they revisit the question of discharge tomorrow morning. If there were no further issues he would send Therese home with a script for Plavix and a follow up visit with him in a month. During that month, he went on to say, there would be no lifting, no shoveling snow, no craning her neck no climbing lsdders, etc. She was to take it easy While the doctor was explaining all this Carol kept a tight hold on Therese's hand with her own two hands to reassure her.  
Dr. Armory said he would see Therese on the morrow and left.  
Carol turned to a teary eyed Therese, kissed her forehead and nuzzled her cheek saying. "There, there, my angel. Just one more day. We can bear it, right?"Then I can spoil you when you come home. Therese sniffled mumbling "okay, okay" as she leant agsinst Carol's shoulder.

Carol kissed the top of Therese's head, said "Just think, angel, I 'll bring you breakfast in bed. Bring your lunch and dinner to you on a tray whilst you lounge on the couch."  
I get to spoil you terribly" and she squeezed Therese to her.  
"Carol I'm not an invalid!, Therese protested pulling away.br /> "I know. I know but I love spoiling my angel."  
Carol thought for a moment.  
"Hmmmm, he didn't say anything about sex.  
Darling, we have to ask him that."  
Therese looked aghast.  
"OH, NO! I'm not going there. You ask him!" Therese said horror stricken.  
Carol hugged Therese to her, smiled saying, " all right, darling, I'll do the asking. Yet we must know since you are umm, quite enthusiastic in the bedroom. I'm still a tad sore from the other nights bed antics." as she laughed and tousled Therese's hair.  
Therese giggled. "I can't help it, Carol. You're so fucking gorgeous and gorgeous when I'm fucking you."  
Carol blushed and murmured "yes, darling, yes."


	7. Home Again, Home Again, Jiggedy Jig

Carol picked Therese up and started carrying her from the car to the apartment house.  
"PUT ME DOWN! PUT ME DOWN," Therese shouted. "I'm not a freakin invalid."  
Carol gingerly put Therese upright..  
"I was worried you might slip and fall again, angel, so I thought..."  
"And what if YOU slip and fall holding me? You"re taller than me. I'm dead meat then" Therese said as she straightened her clothes and walked in the foyer of the apartment building.  
Carol hurried behind her.  
"Slow down, darling. Please."  
Therese stopped, turned around, grabbed Carol by the hips, drawing her in for a kiss.  
Carol returned the kiss until she heard a wolf whistle behind her.  
Abby!  
"Well, well, the two lovebirds. Hey, kiddo you can't be all that ill to give her a kiss like that!"  
Therese turned beet red. Abby always had a way of showing up univited and embarassing her. It was like some game with her. See how quickly she could make the young one blush.  
"Abs!", Carol said, eyebrow arched. " We only just came from the hospital. Company is ver boten. Therese needs peace and quiet. So, even though we both love you.."  
Therese chimed in, "hey, speak for yourself: and stuck her tongue out at Abby.  
Carol put her hand over Therese's mouth and continued speaking. " As I was saying, Therese needs to rest but, if you would be a dear, I don't want to leave Therese alone just yet. Could you pick up her script at Walgreen's on the corner? It's charged to my credit card so all that needs doing is pick up."  
Abby said "Sure. Carol." And walked off.

Once in the apartment Carol fussed over Therese having her sit on the couch, putting a blanket over her lap and started tucking it around Therese when Therese grabbed her arms and pulled Carol to her. Carol protested. "Darling, you're to rest. The doctor said..." As Therese pulled Carol to her lap and unbuttoned the firrst few buttons of Carol's blouse.  
Carol swatted her hands away. Scolding Therese "the doctor said no sex for a month, not till he sees you again."  
Therese whined she was horny and wasn't Carol also horny? Their usual was once, if not twice a day  
"No, now, no" and Carol slapped Theres's roaming hands off her.  
Carol stood up. "Darling I can wait a month and if I can't well" and she waggled the fingers of her right hand. "I can always take care of myself." as she laughed.  
Carol thought to tease her whiny lover. Plaving her index finger to her mouth, thoughtfully she went, "hmmmmm, there's always good old Abby in a pinch." She's always up for a roll in the hay."br /> Therese shot up from the couch shouting "If she ever touches you grrrrrrrrr. You're my girl, MY GIRL, CAROL! as she grabbed Carol, smashing their bodies together.  
Carol laughed, kissed Therese on the lips and said she was joking.  
Therese laid her head on Carol's chest muttering "that was mean."  
"I know, darling, but you're so insatiable when it comes to ravishing me. I'm sorry".  
The buzzer came to life.  
"That must be Abby with your meds. Let me buzz her in, okay angel?"  
Abby took one look at Therese and went "uh oh, lover's quarrel?"  
Carol took the script from Abby's hands said no, just she was foolishly teasing Therese.  
"About what?" Abby asked.  
Carol looked over at Therese who gave her a look that said "I dare you."


	8. Chomping At The Bit

Carol's cell phone came to life with the song "Sex Is Natural, Sex Is Fun. Sex Is Best When It's One On One".  
Abby had insisted that be her ringtone, ever since she got involved with a certain redheaded restaurant owner.  
Even before Carol could speak Abby chimed im with. "So how's the two sex starved love birds? Still taking those cold showers," and Abby laughed uproariously.  
Carol sighed, said, "Really, Abby. Have a heart."  
"I do have a heart, Carol and my readhead says you can borrow me anytime. Ya know, a friend in need is a friend in deed." Abby laughed and laughed.  
Carol moved out of the living room to the kitchen just in case Therese came out of her dark room."  
"Not so loud, Abby. Therese has been a real trooper, keeping busy. Even sleeping in the guest room."  
"So how many more days have ya got till you can resume your love life?"  
Carol sighed. "Tomorrow and the next day till we see the doctor. God, Abs, even with Harge I never went more than 2 days without getting fucked."  
Abby snickered and said her offer was still good.  
"Therese would kill you, Abby, if she thought you weren't joking. She is a green eyed monster when it comes to me and, know what? I love it. I love her possessiveness over my body. How she can't wait to touch me, kiss me, make love to me."  
"Whoa! Slow down, Carol. I was only joshing. "  
Carol sighed. "I know but she doesn't always see it that way."  
Just then Therese exited her dark room and called out for Carol.  
"Abby, I have to go. Therese is calling for me."

"All done, darling?"  
Therese nodded her head yes.   
Carol thoughy how sad she looks.  
"Feeling okay, darling? Did you take your meds?"  
Therese said yeah, yeah and that she was going to shower and head off to bed.  
"Don't I at least get a good night kiss, angel".  
Therese walked over, gave Carol a chaste peck on her cheek and backed up.  
Carol looked at her angel and sighed. " Pleasant dreams, darling."  
Therese walked away, shoulders slumped and mumbled "g'nite."


	9. It's Crying Time Again

Csrol could hear Therese sobbing.  
My poor angel, she thought. I have to go to her.  
Carol walked over to the guest room and pushed the slightly ajar door open enough so she could pass through.  
Without a word Carol slipped into bed, taking Therese in her arms.  
Therese protested between sobs.  
Carol said " shush now, darling. Just lay in my arms, all right? There, rest your head against my breasts. Now, go to sleep, darling."  
Therese nestled her head and listened to Carol's heartbeat. She whispered to Carol, "I can hear your heart beating."  
Carol held Therese closer whispering, "My heart beats for you, my darling. Only for you."


	10. The Longest 36 Hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Only one more chspter after this.  
> Thanks, ladies, for giving my poor attempts at prose a read.  
> You make me smile.

Therese woke long before dawn still held in Carol's arms.  
She needed to pee, badly. Her bladder was about to burst.  
She tried to slip out of Carol's arms and bed without awaking her.  
If she just scooted down, towards the foot of the bed she might just make it out without disturbing Carol. /> Damn! Carol always had to tuck the sheet in tight.  
Now she was stuck.  
Suddenly she felt movement, the sheet being lifted and Carol smiling down on her and with a gleam in her eye Carol said,  
"Darling, have you suddenly developed a foot fetsh? Hmmm?  
"No, I hafta pee!"  
Carol flung back the covers laughingly saying "Go!  
Carol rolled over and picked up the alarm clock.  
4 a.m. Only 36 more hours of this medically induced celibacy she thought as she sighed. Abby had been relentless in her teasing, that is when Therese wasn't around.  
36 hours.  
Therese returned to the room smelling of Ivory soap. She had taken the time to wash away the tear stains.  
Carol held her arms open for Therese to slip back in.  
When she had Carol whispered "just 36 more hours, angel. 36."  
Therese said "yeah" and then looked up at Carol and reached her hand up to caress Carol's face. Carol took Therese's hand in hers, brought it to her lips and lightly kissed.  
"I love you so much, darling"  
Therese smiled weakly and with Carol once again kissing her palm Therese said "I love you more than my life. I see you and my heart jumps in my chest." She took Carol's hand and placed it on her heart. "My heart always beats fast when you hold me, Carol. Always"  
"Sleep now, darling, sleep."

4 p.m. same day  
Therese taps her foot impatiently.  
Carol reached over, put her hand on Therese's knee to stop her. "Oh, sorry, " Therese murmurred. Carol did not remove her hand. "Therese Belivet Aird?" the PA called out with Therese's chart in hand. Therese stood up, looking back at Carol. "Go on, darling." Therese shook her head no, saying "You come eith me. Please?" "All right, darling" and taking Therese's hand in hers they followed the PA to an exam room.. She had Therese step on the scale noting Therese had lost weight. She asked Therese how she was feeling, had she had any issues with the medication, etc. She then took a set of vitals. When the PA was done, as she exited, she said the doctor would be in shortly. Again Therese tapped her foot and again Carol put her hand on her knee to stop her. Therese looked down at Carol's hand and said "sorry." Some minutes later the doctor strode in "Well, how are you feeling? "I feel fine", was Therese's reply. He them rattled off the same questions and had her follow his pen with her eyes and wag her tongue back and forth as they had done in the hospital. "Everything looks fine though you lost about 10 lbs. Are you eating properly?" Therese said she had but had not much appetite what with worry and frustration. She looked over at Carol when she said frustration. I want you to keep taking Plavix daily for 2 more months, okay? No air travel, no high speed train travel either for 6 months from the date of injury, okay? More than likely you are fully healed but we want to be prudent. Your tear was a slight one. Add to that you're young so that's in your favor. Besides that the area of the dissection, as it heals, becomes stronger than before. Any questions?" Therese looked at Carol. Carol spoke up. "Yes, one question doctor. May we resume intimacy?" Dr. Amory smiled. "Of course, ladies, just nothing over the top." Once he exited Therese leant over and kissed Carol then whispered, "there's more where that came from." "Yes, darling, let's hurry home."


	11. What A Lovely Way To Die

On the drive home Therese was singularly animated, grinning from ear to ear. Once they were on the road Therese placed her hand on Carol's thigh, leaving it there while she chatted away about this and that and the orher thing.  
Carol listened intently, as she drove, glad that Therese seemed to have pushed aside the cloud of gloom that had hovered over her the past month.  
Not being able to be intimate had been hard on both of them but more so for Therese who was so much younger and often told Carol there were times she just wanted to rip Carol's clothes off her as she came through the door and just have her way with her.  
Raging hormones she called it.  
For Carol it was easier though Carol was an extremely sensuous woman. Carol had occupied her time fretting over Therese and keeping a sharp eye out for anything that might be amiss since the accident. Very early on she had noticed a slight deficit in Therese's mental acuity but it only lasted a day or so yet Carol kept a keen eye out for any odd occurrence. Being so occupied kept her mind off her own needs.  
Therese's hand on her thigh felt wonderful. Carol loved to be touched by Therese.  
Carol pulled into the drive and turned the key.  
As she turned to tell Therese, "finally, home" Therese let her hand slide to the inside of Carol's thigh.  
Carol closed her eyes in response to the feeling of Therese's fingers slowly rubbing the inside of her thigh.  
Carol let out a sigh.  
Therese leaned in and softly kissed Carol causing her to sigh again.  
"Darling," Carol spoke softly, "let's go inside. We're giving our neighbors quite the show."  
Therese only replied with kisses to Carol's neck and her hand inching closer to its intended goal.  
"Darling, please?"  
Therese smiled, moved away from Carol and exited the car and started walking toward the house beckoning Carol to hurry.  
Once Carol was inside Therese was manic. She pulled Carol's coat off, letting it fall to the floor. She didn't bother to unbutton Carol's blouse she just pulled it apart with buttons popping off and flying everywhere. As Therese pulled Carol's bra down to expose her breasts Carol thought she heard Therese growl.  
Carol was in shock. Therese was growling, pawing her, pulling Carol's clothes off her, pushing Carol to the hardwood floor on her back and straddling her.  
Suddenly Therese stopped. She locked eyes with Carol, eyes that seemed to glow a luminescent green. Not the usual green eyes Carol loved to gaze into, no. These eyes were full of animalistic lust and they were piercingly holding her transfixed with their steady gaze.  
Therese leaned down, leaning on her hands, her face inches from Carol's. Carol reached up to caress Therese's face and Therese snarled at her.  
Carol stopped.  
Therese finally spoke.  
"I love you, Carol, I really do but 30 days is too damn long. Screw intimacy, screw being gentle, I wanna fuck you till you scream, babe. I want to take you right here, right now and just fuck.  
I need you, babe, need you so fucking bad.  
God I need you."  
Therese lowered her mouth to Carol's kissing her hard, rough, demanding she open to her.  
Carol moaned, grabbing Therese to her.  
Therese moved her mouth to Carol's neck, nipping and kissing, nipping hard enough to hurt so Carol winced but she didn't stop her.  
Therese continued to bite and kiss her neck while her hands squeezed Carol's breasts painfully.  
Carol allowed, wanted, needed this demonstration of Therese's want.  
Carol moaned in pleasure at the nips, the mauling of her breasts.  
Therese worked her way down Carol's chest with her mouth. Carol's hands had long ago fallen to her side.  
Therese lifted her head examining the visible bruises on Carol's neck.  
Once again she lowered her head, this time to Carol's right breast licking around her nipple, then sucking in as much of her breast as she could listening to Carol's continuous moaning. She bit down on Carol's nipple.  
"Oh my fucking God!" screamed Carol who reached up with her hands to pull Therese's head off her breast.  
Carol opened her eyes to an obscence sight of her breast between Therese's teeth being stretched up and away from her body.  
Therese once again locked eyes with Carol and growled with Carol's nipple between her teeth.  
Therese finally let go of Carol's breast only to turn her attention to Carol's slacks. She tore at that, ripping the seams until they were completely off.  
Therese moved on down Carol's body till she could pkace her hand between Carol's legs.  
Carol's underwear was soaked.  
Therese again locked eyes with Carol, growling "they are coming OFF!" as she ripped them from Carol, lifting them to her mouth and sniffing.  
Carol was transfixed.  
Therese spread Carol's legs with both her hands and taking one last look at Carol, without saying a wiord, without asking permission, enteted Carol swiftly with 3 fingers.  
Carol screamed Therese's name as her orgasm lifted her body from the floor and instinctively she pushed against Therese's fingers to take her deeper inside.  
She thought she heard Therese howl before she lost consciousness.

"Carol, Carol? Babe," Therese said as she cradled Carol in her arms.  
Carol's eyes slowly fluttered open.  
"Are you all right? Carol?" Therese was concerned. Worry showed in her face.  
Carol took a deep breath. Yes, she was all right, she said. What happened?  
Therese bit her lip, looked scared and said "You lost consciousness when I.....you know. I thought I killed you." And she started to cry.  
Carol reached up, touched Therese's cheek lovingly.  
" In a way, Darling I did die. It's called the little death. My orgasm was so intense I blacked out. I have only ever heard about it but never experienced it till now."  
Carol continued. "Oh, my darling, you were magnificent."  
Therese was still scared, still crying. " I thought you were dead."  
Carol smiled, huskily whispering, "But what a lovely way to die."


End file.
